


【豆天】孤独病院（中）

by zweibing



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 预警:极度ooc，文笔差，阴郁变态自闭症豆×乐天颜控gv男优天，本来想上下结束，没想到搞出来一个中……我真的只是想开车来着。这一篇里面包涵一部分剧情和第一个清水结局。上一个故事（大香肠那个）讲得是gv公司台柱柚×新人gv男优天（神马故事就是车）两者之间并没有太大联系请勿上升真人谁上升谁倒霉！！！×3





	【豆天】孤独病院（中）

六

日渐西沉，正是逢魔时刻，城市中的风裹挟着喧嚣疾驰而过。宇野昌磨一个人游荡在热闹的街头，一时竟不知道哪里是他的归宿。

脑海里不断浮现的，是昨夜分别时那人压抑不住兴奋的笑脸——

“昌磨，明天晚上我有重要的约会，不去上班，你别等我了，有事情电话联系哈～”

羽生结弦，他知道金博洋所谓的重要约会对象只能是他。日复一日的跟踪、偷窥可谓成果颇丰，他很清楚自己暗恋的甜甜老师就是金博洋，更明白他突然下海就是为了那位台柱先生，金氏影业继承人的身份让他的“追星”计划可谓一路畅通。

如果不是小少爷突发奇想闹着要自力更生，可能自己连在超市碰到他的机会都没有。

宇野昌磨也说不上来心里是什么滋味，眼睛发涩却淌不出什么液体，在父母去世以后，他的眼泪就已经流尽了。

从像不可见人的影子一样在暗处小心翼翼地观察着他，到鼓起勇气踏出一步接近他，再到现在这般默默陪在他身边……他就像每位勇者身边都存在的那个庸者，明明耗尽了全身的力气，却还要硬撑着，站在自己的小圈子里，远远地等着，祈盼勇者能想起他来，施舍一个回眸。

现如今，勇者终于要去拯救他的公主了吗？像他这样阴阴沉沉、性格古怪，长相又丑陋的人，是注定要被抛弃的吧……就像所有人做得那样。

好不甘心……为什么我所爱的，都要离我而去呢？

黑色的眼睛幽幽地看向巷子阴影里，几个浑身痞气正吞云吐雾的身影——  
—————————————————————————  
安静地躺在白色的病床上，浑身包满了绷带的少年看起来脆弱又乖巧，仿佛被世界遗忘在了这个角落。换药水的护士姐姐，终于忍不住开口了。

“小同学，你父母的电话号码到底是多少？或者把你老师手机号报出来也行啊？如果是担心被家长训，那完全不用担心，我们会帮忙拦着的。如果是担心医药费，也没关系，我们……”

“没有……爸妈……”

细微到几乎呓语的声音打断了热心护士的长篇大论，病房里出现了一瞬间的安静，这是少年住院以后开口说得第一句话。

“那、那那……你现在的监护人是……？对不起，姐姐不是故意提起你的伤心事的……你还有别的亲人之类的吗……？”

少年细长的睫毛低垂下来，小护士的音量也不由自主的降低，语气愈发小心翼翼，她开始自责自己的嘴快了。

“哥哥……有一个……哥哥……手机号码是……”

静静地报出一串早已烂熟于心的数字，少年微敛的眼皮底下是深不见底的幽深。

当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你。如果命运注定是抛弃……那么换我来抓住你。

The Ending1:有你在的世界（清水，小虐心）

七

“你这个监护人怎么当的？你弟被人打骨折了你知不知道？这么可爱的弟弟你怎么一点也不知道心疼？对了，我警告你，我们医院是有非常完善的安保系统的，如果你要家暴未成年人的话，我们有理由武力阻止你……好了，不多说了，你进去跟你弟聊两句吧，有时间去把医药费结一下，有什么事情记得按铃。”

“好的好的，您辛苦了”

急急忙忙从饭店赶过来的金博洋，还没来得及弄清楚状况，就被嫉恶如仇的护士姐姐一顿劈头盖脸教训得抬不起头来。

嘛，这年头如此热心肠的人不多见了，被训两句也不会掉块肉。

意外豁达的金博洋一开始听到哥哥两个字有那么一两秒愣神，但是他很快接受了这个设定。

“对不起……天哥……”

当病房里只剩下他们俩人时，宇野立即有些惴惴地说道，无助的躺在病床上的样子看起来好不可怜。

“哎呀，咱俩谁跟谁，你叫我一声天哥，难道我还能不认你这个弟弟吗？你看你这小脸儿，心疼死我了，到现在还没吃东西吧？想吃什么，我现在去给你买，千万别乱动再伤到了啊！这两天你好好休息，什么都不用操心。如何吃好喝好睡好长肉长个子，就是你唯一需要思考的问题！”

金博洋摸一把露在绷带外的小脸儿，心疼得不行，恨不得撸起袖子找罪魁祸首打一架去。

“这到底是谁下得手啊？你怎么会跟别人打起来呢，肯定是那个人的错。我去找他去！”

“就是……几个流氓，一个学校的，他们说你坏话，我一生气就……”

“说我坏话？？？”

“他们说……天哥你是卖……其实那两个女生没有认错，你就是甜甜老师对不对？”

场面一度十分尴尬。

宇野清澈又明亮的眼睛直直望向金博洋，虽是问句，语气却是十分笃定。

金博洋怎么也想不到，少年刷新自己的句子长度，竟然是说这种事情。

如果这会儿再否认，这孩子不就白挨一顿了吗？

“哈哈哈，我还是去买吃的吧，哈哈……”

既不承认，也不否认，金博洋急急忙忙离开了这个让他无所适从的病房。躺在病床上抿嘴一笑，宇野昌磨知道这已经是最好的答案了。

八

接下来的时间里，金博洋果然履行了他的承诺，一有时间就往医院跑，照顾卧床不起的宇野昌磨。第一次学习照顾别人的他，竟不知不觉中成长了许多。在朝夕相处中，他和宇野的关系也好了不少。

也许是因为不再孤身一人，宇野昌磨的精神状态有所好转。在经过一段时间休养之后，他转到了另一所学校，生活也渐渐步入正轨。

“天哥，这段时间多亏你照顾了。学校是寄宿制的，周末才能回家……我会想你的。”

当如此一个少年，认真地注视着你，用柔软细腻的嗓音，无比慎重地说出这句话时，没有人能抵挡他的深情。

心脏剧烈跳动了一下，金博洋在心里唾弃了自己的禽兽，对未成年人也能有感觉。

“嗯……我也会想你的。在学校照顾好自己！周末天哥再请你撸串啊！”

停留在记忆里的，是少年一如那晚，冰山融化般的笑颜……  
—————————————————————————  
投入到之前因为照顾宇野而落下的事情中，金博洋很快忙碌起来，一周时间过得飞快，当他反应过来，竟已经到了闲暇的周末。

说起来也有趣，被偷窥的恶寒和骚扰信很久没有出现了。一切都是刚刚好，金博洋怀着愉悦的心情，熟门熟路来到了对面的公寓楼。

按响了门铃，接通的却不是熟悉的声音。难道是昌磨的亲戚？他有些疑惑的想到。坐电梯到了门前，迎接他的是一个陌生的青年。

“嗨，你好，我是昌磨的朋友，他放学回来了吗？”金博洋展露一个自认为很有魅力的笑容，轻松地向这位疑似宇野哥哥的人打招呼。

“昌磨？宇野昌磨？哦，你是说这家房主啊？他一周前就把房子出租给我了你不知道吗？对了，他说周末会有人来找他，让我把一个箱子给你，那个人就是你吧，你等我一下……”

青年转身进屋去翻找箱子，留下金博洋震惊地站在原地。

走，走了？！原来寄宿学校什么，都是骗我的吗……？为什么走之前不跟我说一声呢？这个孩子！！

抱着箱子晕乎乎地回到自己家，金博洋心中升起一分说不清道不明的怨愤。然而，当他拨打了曾经很熟悉，现已变成空号的电话；当他走访了一趟所谓转学去的，实际上查无此人的寄宿学校后，那点怨愤终究化为了难以排解的惆怅。

失魂落魄地回家，打开唯独留给他的箱子，里面是一个锈迹斑斑的鸟笼和一本厚厚的日记本。两者叠加在一起的重量，沉甸甸的，压在金博洋的心头，就和少年那厚重的心意一样。

日记本很旧了，鸟笼也是。日记从小学开始记起，一直更新到两人最后一次见面的那一天，金博洋好像明白了什么。劳累了一天饥渴难耐，他却无知无觉，只想把手中的故事看完……

20××年×月×日 天气:晴  
今天你还是穿着那件超市统一制服，浅蓝色的衣服衬得皮肤更白了，精神似乎很不错，一直在跟隔壁收银台的雌虫子说笑。袖口有一点黑黑的印子，是吃巧克力不小心沾上去的吧。有两个虫子用很露骨的眼神盯着你……真的没有注意到吗？我很生气，浑身发抖，还好有前面的虫子挡着，没有被你发现，如果吓到你就不好了。

呐，你的全部全部都应该是属于我的，为什么要对那些虚伪的虫子笑得那么开心？袖口撸起来是想勾引谁吗？……不可以，绝对不行，你是我的。因为，除了我还有谁能这样爱你？你为什么还没有注意到我呢？

20××年×月×日 天气:晴  
今天很热，我在超市徘徊了很久，终于鼓起勇气买了你最喜欢喝的冰汽水，这样我就可以想象和你接吻的感觉了。很辣很刺激，护士姐姐说我的胃不好，不能喝碳酸饮料，但是我真的忍不住了。糟糕，光是想象你的嘴唇你的舌头，身体就起了反应……真是丑陋啊，这样的我。你会和其他人一样用看臭老鼠的眼光看我吗？应该不会吧，你对所有人都那么温柔，我是不是可以奢求一下，你有那么一点点、一点点的……不讨厌我？

唔……对不起，因为太激动把写真弄脏了，下一次我一定会注意的。作为补偿，我会比昨天更爱你一点的！

20××年×月×日 天气:阴  
对不起，像之前那样远远的看着你已经完全不够了，我终于还是做了这样的事情。不知道这是在家呆了多久以后第一次出门了，虽然还是很害怕，但是一想到马上就要见到你，身体就止不住的发抖。在超市胡乱买了一堆东西，走向你的时候，我的脸一定很红吧，有一个虫子问我是不是生病了。是啊，我生病了，我得了名为你的绝症。

今天可能是我一生中最幸福的一天，你对我笑了，和我说话了，碰到了我的手指，甚至还摸了我的头发……神啊，这是爸爸妈妈离开以后我第一次向你请求。我原谅你把我爱的人都带走我的身边了，如果你真的存在的话，就让他喜欢上我一点点吧，一天就好，让我过完那一天，原地立即死去也完全没有问题！

我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你

手腕很痛，第一次用刀划不太熟练，写出来的字也不好看，但是这种痛，让我真正相信我不是在做梦，我是和你一起生活在这个世界上的……我已经长得够丑了，希望明天这个伤疤不要吓到你。晚安好梦，今天梦里一定会有你了。

20××年×月×日 天气:雨  
今天你没有来，是去拍片了吗？光想到那些虫子可以吻你、抱你，我就气得要发疯了……你明明是属于我的……

果然还是应该折断你的翅膀把你留在我身边吗？还是吞掉你的血肉，让你永远和我在一起更好呢？……可是无论哪种你都不会开心吧，你那么喜欢自由那么快乐，为了你，我再忍耐一下吧。

你很不乖，不要再挑战我的底线了……心好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛，我也不知道自己会做出什么事情来，我不想伤害你，我爱你。

……

眼眶不知不觉中涩得厉害，他不由得想起了那日约会他和羽生先生的对话——

“你是说……那个孩子有问题？”

“是的，虽然我也很不敢相信，但是经过调查，事实确实是这样的。我很抱歉，没有事先得到你的同意就调查了这件事情……我实在是很担心你……”

男人忧心忡忡的望着友人，双手紧紧交合在一起。金博洋心中的震惊无以复加。

“没事……你说说看，到底是怎样一个情况？”

“有几次和你一起出去的时候，我就感觉到有股奇怪的视线，让人很不自在。后来看到你和那个孩子走得这么近，我就多关注了他一下。”

“你不知道吧，在你看来十分乖巧又可爱的少年，在你看不到的地方可是十分的凶残啊。每次我一靠近你，他就用恨不得要杀了我一样的眼光看着我……”

苦笑着咽下一口咖啡，羽生先生接着说道:“如果光是这样也无伤大雅，可是，你知道吗？所有的跟踪、偷窥、骚扰信都是他一个人做得。”

“他在学校里面被所有人排斥，因为他从来都无视所有老师同学，久而久之大家都当他不存在了；他还会虐待小动物，他家的花盆里埋着很多小动物的尸体；他甚至还买过一架小型望远镜，就对着你家的方向；我请的私家侦探说……他还有一个专门的房间，挂着非常牢固的锁，里面全是你的海报、写真、影碟、等身抱枕……”

“……我知道这些说出来可能会让你不适，但是我必须要告诉你。我不知道他接下来还会有什么手段，他真的太危险了。无论是作为朋友还是…其他……我都希望你保护好自己，不要再接近了……”

金博洋还记得当时自己是这么回答他的，只是一句简单的，“我知道了”。

早在那个少年问出礼物的问题时，他就有所察觉，但他确实没有想到，他的心里面竟压抑着如此沉重的感情。

他一定很孤独也很无助吧。

金博洋总觉得，如果连被他喜欢的自己都对他不管不顾的话，这个少年，就会像一阵无声无息的微风，某一天，消失的无影无踪。

他想得出神，手中的日记却是翻到了最后一页。

“To 甜甜老师:  
天哥，最后一次再这样叫你，当你看到这一封信的时候，我已经离开了吧。很抱歉一直以来给你带来了这么多困扰。我总是这样，明明想珍惜，却亲手伤害了我重视的东西。

跟踪、偷窥、投骚扰信，做了这么多对不起你的事情，我真的是个混蛋。那些吓了你一跳的礼物，我也很抱歉。给你看的虫先生，其实是我的朋友们，我明明很努力的养着他们，但是他们还是死了，所以我把他们厚葬了，寄给你的几位，是和我最要好的……我、我只是想让你也了解我一点，可是那些信，天哥大多数都没有看吧，是我太自作多情了。

叠千纸鹤是因为我听说可以带来祝福，那个布偶娃娃，他叫小布，是我自己缝的。在学校里，很多同学都喜欢收到娃娃做礼物，所以我想着给你也缝一个，但是我做得太丑了……还老是扎到手，结果把小布染上血了，吓到你了……

最后，那本写真集，是我最喜欢的一本，甜甜老师真的非常棒。上面的每一页都有我留下的印记，一开始只是不小心，后来我想，也许甜甜老师看到有人这么喜欢他，会很开心呢？好吧，我知道我想多了……

还有，我骗了你，那几个人是我主动招惹的……甜甜老师和噗噗老师约会去了，我感觉我又要被抛下了，我很伤心，就想着，也许我受伤了甜甜老师就能抛下他，来照顾我了呢？

你果然没有让我失望。住院那几天是我最最最幸福的日子，除了我们第一次的相遇，都比不上那种快乐。但是，你对我太好了，我舍不得你了。妈妈一直告诉我，做人一定不能太贪心。我觉得，我就是太贪心了才害死的小啾。

小啾就是我送给你的那个鸟笼的前主人，是一位很可爱的鸟小姐。和我的其他朋友们相比，她陪伴我的时间最长。我害怕小啾会和爸爸妈妈一样离开我，就把她锁到了鸟笼里，放在我最珍惜的，摆满了甜甜老师周边的房间里。

小啾去世以后，鸟笼就空了，我特别伤心，没有人再能一直陪着我了。我想到了甜甜老师，我想过把甜甜老师锁进笼子里的，但是鸟笼太小了，我又想换一个大笼子，看中了一款金边的。

但是甜甜老师和小啾一样是喜欢自由的吧，陪在我这样一个自私又满口谎言的人身边，又有什么意思呢？我纠结了很长一段时间，最终还是觉得，差不多该放手了。

我想把没能给小啾的自由，留给你。而我，为了不做出伤害你的事情，还是离开比较好吧。

我也不是孤身一人，我把小啾带在身边，让她的灵魂一直陪伴着我。而且，有了和你相处的这段回忆，我也可以像勇者一样，勇敢地踏上征程了。

请不用担心我，我会试着爱上这个世界的，毕竟，这是有你在的世界。

by:宇野昌磨”

—————————————————————————

多年以后，当白发苍苍的金博洋被问起家里那个锈迹斑斑的鸟笼时，他的脑海里都会浮现出那个铭记一生的笑颜。

“都是命运对他不好。”他漫不经心地说道，“我所认识的昌磨，又诚实又乖巧，要是开朗一点的话，不，即使是那样沉默……也是一个神一样的好孩子呐。”


End file.
